Yellow Memroies
by SuperHeroFan82
Summary: 14 years after Trini's death a group of friends gather together to share their memories of their fallen friend who lost her life too soon. Read and Review. Set many years after Dino Thunder ends. Final Chapter's up!
1. Getting Together

**A/N:** This story is dedicated to Thuy Trang who passed away 14 years ago today, she was the original Yellow Ranger and left this world at only 27 years old on September 3, 2001.

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own anything, if I did, I would not be on a free website writing stories.

* * *

August 2, 2011

Tommy sat in his living room looking at old photos, it had been 6 years now since the Dino Thunder Rangers defeated Mesogog. In those 6 years Tommy remained a high school teacher, teaching more students that were eager to learn. He missed those four teenagers that he had that first year of teaching, the time with them was memorable. Smiling at the photo of the four teens standing in his basement/lab he missed them so much.

Flipping to another page in his photo album he found a picture that made his heart clench tight, it was one taken almost 10 years ago... Their dear friend and fellow former ranger Trini, had been killed in a car crash, ending her life at a young age. The photo he was looking at was at her grave side, Jason had an arm wrapped around a grieving Kimberly, with Billy standing near them with tears in his own eyes trying to comfort Trini's parents, in his arms was a two week old baby boy wrapped in a blue and yellow lined blanket. Zack stood beside the other two former rangers in a weird group hug. He saw him self in the next photo with an arm around Kathrine and one arm around Aisha. Adam stood with Tanya, and Rocky stood near the two of them. It was a sad day for them all as they said their last good byes to their fallen friend.

A knock on the door pulled him out of his thoughts, getting up Tommy answered and was surprised to see Conner standing there.

"Hey Conner? What brings you home?"

The young man smiled and said. "Well, I came back to see my folks and thought I would drop by for a visit."

Tommy ushered him in and said. "It's good to see ya. How is your soccer team doing?"

Conner smiled wide and told him. "Great! We are playing against Angel Grove next week."

Noticing the look on his former teacher's face he said with a chuckle. "I'm not playing professionally any more. Not since I hurt my knee during a game, now I am a coach in Stone Canyon."

He saw the open photo album on the table. "Who's that?"

Tommy looked down at the photos of all the former rangers knelt down around a freshly laid head stone and said.

"That's a bunch of us that had attended a very good friends funeral .A friend had died and we came to pay respects."

Picking up the album Conner read what the head stone said out loud.

"Trini Kwan loving friend, cherished daughter, wonderful humanitarian, and loving mother gone but not forgotten."

After a moment of silence he asked softly. "I knew of her... My dad used to work for the ambulance service... he told me about a young woman from Angel Grove who lost her life in a car accident."

Tommy let out a breath he had no idea he had been holding and told him.

"Yea, over a year and a half of battling Rita's monsters and a car crash was what ended her life... It just is not fair. She would not have wanted to go out like that, if she had a choice that is. She was an amazing person."

Conner looked down at the photo again and then asked.

"Did she leave any one behind? Other then friends and parents?"

Tommy pointed to Billy and said softly. "This was the first Blue Ranger, Billy's his name. The two had a crush on each other for years. When Billy came back from Aquatar in 2000 he met up with Trini who came back from the conferences... they started dating and things got serious. Billy proposed to her on July forth of 2001... They were going to get married in October. They also had a son together, he was born two weeks before she died. So yea she left some one behind..."

Conner looked up at his former teacher and said. "I'm so sorry."

"It's alright, you didn't know. She was a fierce worrier and a great friend. That's why it says humanitarian on her head stone. We figured saying something about her being a Power Ranger might draw some unwanted attention so we left that part out."

Conner sighed softly and then asked. "So where is every one now?"

Tommy motioned for him to sit beside him as the two flipped thru the book together.

"Kim is back in Angel Grove, she teaches gymnastics at Angel Grove High now. Kat lives in LA and is a dance instructor, Jason and Billy are both here in Reefside, Billy teaches chemistry and Jason Physical Education/Martial Arts. Rocky, Adam and Zack own a Dojo/Dance studio in Angel Grove. And Tanya is a music teacher at Angel Grove High."

Conner let out a sigh of wow and told the older man. "Wow sounds like they are all successful."

Tommy sat for a moment before remembering something. "Hey, Ethan, Kira and Trent are coming back in a few weeks, maybe we should have a reunion of sorts?"

Conner lifted his head up and said to him. "I'm game."

"Alright, you get those three into this and I will get the other Rangers. The reunion will be at the Youth Center in Angel Grove."

It took a few days, but the reunion was decided to be on the anniversary of Trini's death, September third.

As Tommy drove down the familiar streets of Angel Grove, he couldn't help but let the memories wash over him. He brought with him his four former students, Kira, Ethan, Conner and Trent. As the group drove the four former rangers asked questions about his teenage years growing up in Angel Grove, when questions pertained to the former first Yellow Ranger Tommy simply told them that those questions were better left for the reunion.

Tommy smiled wide when he saw the familiar faces of his friends, Jason was the first to greet him when he stepped out of his Jeep.

"Hey Tommy, it's good to see you man."

Tommy looked around at the parking lot and said.

"Good to see you too, you know these guys I am sure. Kira, Trent, Conner and Ethan."

Jason nodded and said. "Rangers always know each other, nice to see you guys."

A round of 'nice to meet yous' went around the group. Tommy was taken off guard when a set of arms wrapped around his waist.

"Tommy!"

He spun around and saw Kimberly standing there smiling at him, they had dated on and off again over the last couple of years. But because of the letter that had been written years ago, they were slowly building a relationship again. Trust was the main issue...

"Hey Kim, you know my students right?"

She smiled happily and said. "Yep! I remember you telling me about them when I first came back from College."

They were soon met with the rest of the former Rangers, introductions were passed around as the group settled down inside the Youth Center. Tommy looked towards the bar and saw their old classmate Skull, after high school Skull gave up being a police officer and decided he wanted to go into business management. While he had been in college Ernie had passed away due to a long time illness he could not carry on fighting. Skull had read in the news paper about the Youth Center closing down and took out a hefty loan to save the place. After that he kept the place running the way Ernie had, a memorial picture hung behind the bar in Ernie's memory.

Skull had talked to Tommy the previous month about using the Youth Center for them to have a small get together. He was fine with that, and would make it closed to the public for the day. Skull knew that Tommy and the others were Power Rangers, when he and Bulk had changed back to humans from being chimps he retained his memories even though Bulk remembered nothing. Skull had seen Tommy morph several times, he knew to keep his mouth shut and not say a word. He told Bulk one day many years later, but his old friend just did not believe him. This caused conflict between the two old friends, they stayed friends, but lived in separate towns now. Bulk married and was still on the police force, and had two boys of his own. Skull had married shortly after taking over the Youth Center, unfortunately his wife passed away while delivering their son who Skull ended up naming Billy.

Skull caught Tommy's eye and walked over.

"Hey guys, what can I get ya?"

Jason looked up at him and told him simply. "How about we start with a round of waters."

"I can do that, one round of waters coming up."

Jason looked around at his friends and then over to the gym area he watched as a few of the children were playing among each other. He could not believe that some of them were parents, he wondered where the time had gone. Looking at the four new additions to the former Ranger group he said.

"So how did you guys like being Rangers?"

Trent took a drink of water and said.

"It was alright, I could have lived with out trying to kill my friends tho."

Tommy smiled at him and chuckled. "Yea I know what you mean, literally."

Trent asked. "You were an evil ranger?"

"That's how I started out, I was the evil Green Ranger."

"How did you break the spell?" This time Conner asked.

Tommy took a sip of water and told him. "The spell was associated with a sword of darkness that I carried, once Jason destroyed it the spell was broken and he asked me to join the team."

Conner looked away, he remembered how he had treated Trent after he had become good. He felt guilty after all these years knowing he should have been more civil towards Trent.

Jason noticed the sudden change and asked the former Red Dino Ranger. "What's wrong?"

Conner looked over at the elder Red Ranger and told him. "I wish I had done things differently..."

"How do you mean?"

"You greeted the Green Ranger with open arms and I pushed our White Ranger away like the plague... I was hostile and cruel to him."

Trent looked over at his former leader and said softly. "Conner, I forgave you for that, if I had been in your shoes I would have felt the same way. You thought you were protecting Ethan and Kira from me, that is a noble thing to do. It's what a good leader SHOULD do, is protect his team. Yes maybe you should have been nicer, but living with guilt is not going to change what happened."

Tommy put a hand on Conner's shoulder and told him. "We talked about this, I told you not to feel guilty about the decisions you made."

Jason smiled at them and said. "Conner, I had hostile feelings towards Tommy too, but I kept them to my self. I know there are some similarities between our situations, but, when we want to protect some one we care a lot about some times we make rash decisions. You see, back in those days, in those early days Billy and Kimberly were our two weakest fighters. Trini, Zack and I could hold our own, but if for what ever reason Tommy became evil again it could have hurt Kim and Billy badly. Now when he was evil he never really seemed interested in fighting Kim, it wasn't until afterwords we all found out why. But he would fight Billy quite often when he attacked us, I got in the way a lot and protected him; after the spell was broken I was hesitant to allow Tommy anywhere near Billy, or the rest of the team for that matter. But part of me knew to give him a chance."

Conner looked around at the former Rangers, he could see the look in Billy, Zack and Kimberly's eyes that said it was alright. Kira had enough talking about this subject and had a question of her own.

"I thought there were five original Rangers?"

Billy looked down at the table top as Kimberly felt tears well up, Jason put a comforting hand on her shoulder as Zack explained.

"Yes there was... but ten years ago today..." He looked over at Billy before cautiously continuing.

"Ten years ago today, she was in a tragic car crash that killed her."

Kira looked down, she felt like kicking her self for asking seeing the hurt in their eyes. Jason told her comfortingly.

"Kira, it's alright, you didn't know."

Trent asked the next question. "How long did you guys all know her?"

He noticed how no one said anything for the longest time, he knew what it was like to feel a loss, his parents died when he was younger. After a few moments Kim answered.

"I knew her the longest, she was my best friend in the world, we met when we were 5 years old."

Jason spoke next. "Zack, Billy and I met her when we were 11 along with Kimberly."

A far away look appeared in Jason's eyes thinking back to how they first met, Ethan noticed and asked.

"What is your best memory of her?"

Jason looked around at his three best friends and said to them.

"Who wants to go first?"

Tommy piped up. "How about we start with memories dating from our Ranger days back to childhood."

He figured that was the best place to start, so it was decided that Tommy would start the story telling.

* * *

 **A/N:** So? What do you think? This a good enough start? This is a tribute story for Thy Trang the first Yellow Ranger who may be gone but is certainly not forgotten...


	2. Tommy's Memories

Tommy looked around at his friends, and thought about what he was going to say. His best memory of Trini, thinking back to his ranger days one memory came to mind.

"Well there was this one time, just after I found out I was loosing my powers..."

* * *

16 year old Tommy Oliver was at a secluded part of the park, he had been told his powers were so limited that he only had a couple battles left before they were gone completely. He stared out over the ocean thinking about what he would do if he were to loose his powers completely. How could he still stay around afterwords. He did not hear the soft voice behind him until he could feel a hand on his shoulder. Spinning around he came face to face with Trini, she smiled at him and asked.

"Tommy? Are you alright?"

Tommy looked down at the rocks below him and said softly.

"Yea I'm fine Trini, this is all too weird. What am I going to do if I loose my powers for good? What good am I to the Rangers after that?"

Trini smiled knowingly and said. "Tommy, it's going to be OK, you know nothing is certain when it comes to being a Power Ranger, even Zordon told us that. We had a choice you know... a while back, before you came along. Zordon told us we could step down if we would like and he would choose new Rangers to take our places. Jason spoke for us all that we wanted to remain Rangers."

Tommy looked at her wide eyed and said quickly. "You were given a choice and didn't take it?"

Trini smiled again at him. "Tommy, it was a unanimous decision, Jason is a great leader and friend; he knew we loved being Rangers."

They were silent for a moment before Trini broke the silence. "Tommy, every thing happens for a reason in life, when I was a little girl, my parents moved me from Vietnam to America. I was scared, I had no one here but my parents. Then I met Kimberly, she became my best friend, she was the first American child that even spoke to me. I kept wondering if it was fiat that brought us together? Then later on we met Billy, Jason and Zack, I still wondered if this was meant to be. Then after starting high school we became Power Rangers and I knew then it was destiny. It was destiny that caused me to shift continents and move thousands of miles away from my home to a strange land where I met four friends. If I had never met them then I don't know who would have been the Yellow Ranger."

Tommy looked into her brown eyes and grinned at her. "Thanks Trini, so you think that there is a reason that I am loosing my powers?"

She nodded and told him. "Yes, I am sure of it."

* * *

Tommy finished his story about their friend, he looked around and saw tears in the former ranger's eyes. No one said a word until Trent broke the silence.

"So what was your destiny?"

Tommy chuckled and told him. "To become the White Ranger and new leader of the Power Rangers, then after that Red Zeo Ranger, and so on. If I had just moved on with out Trini's advice none of this would have happened."

Every one had sad expressions as they let Tommy's story sink in, Billy was the quietest of the group, he looked over at Tommy and said softly.

"Thanks for sharing that tale of Trini's memory, would you mind if I shared my own experiences with our former Yellow Ranger?"

Tommy smiled and told him gently. "No, that's what we are doing here Billy, this reunion was primarily for Trini."

Every one gave Billy a few moments to collect his thoughts before listening to his story.


	3. Billy's Pain

**A/N:** So how do you like this story guys? Any thing that needs to be changed? Here is Billy's memories of Trini, you might want to get some tissues for this one.

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own Power Rangers. Only the OC's I created.

* * *

Every one gave Billy time to think as a small boy came running up to them, he had dark brown hair, with light brown eyes, and his skin was darker then Billy's but lighter then Trini's.

"Daddy! Can we go outside and play?"

Billy looked at his son and then to the other children, he caught Adam's eye and took note of the answer that was there.

"Not right now buddy, why don't you guys go play in the play ground part of the Youth Center."

Skull had added on to the Youth Center so that children who were there with their parents, could play on their own. The new owner walked over and told him.

"Billy, I will keep an eye on them if you would like?"

The former Rangers looked up at him and Adam said. "That's fine, mind Skull you guys."

The four children went outside with the owner. Billy watched his son leave, he began to have tears well up in his eyes as he watched his only child walk out the door.

Jason looked at his best friend and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "You OK Billy?"

Billy took in a ragged breath before saying. "I never thought I would walk in my father's shoes you know? When my mom died I never thought I would be walking full on in my father's shoes..."

Trent saw the hurt expression and asked gently. "What happened Mr. Cranston?"

Billy shook his head and said kindly. "Call me Billy, well, um... my story is probably going to be longer then Tommy's was; mine starts when I was 11 years old..."

* * *

It had been two years now since Billy had met Jason and Zack, he still got bullied even with their protection. One morning he noticed a small oriental girl sitting a few rows back, she seemed about as shy as him but he didn't recognize her. He knew Kimberly who sat near by but for some reason he did not know the other girl.

When the children were sent to recess he noticed Kimberly and the other girl playing by them selves, for some reason she stood out to him. He felt his heart speed up in his chest and he felt nervous around the girl.

Jason Scott saw his friend staring at the dark haired girl and said softly startling his friend. "Go talk to her."

Billy jumped when Jason spoke in his ear and he told him. "I can't just go up to her, besides why would I want to establish communication with a member of the opposite sex when I don't know what to call her."

Zack bounced up to them full of energy and said. "Does our man Billy have a crush! Awesome! Who is she?"

Billy frowned and said. "I don't have a crush Zack..."

Jason chuckled and said. "Really? Then you were just stalking her?"

He looked at the other two boys and said. "I was not."

Jason started laughing and said. "Really? Cause that's what it looks like to me."

Billy frowned at his friend as Zack chimed in. "My man Billy has a crush! That's so epic! So who is this girl?"

Billy rolled his eyes and pointed to the girl Kimberly was sitting with. Zack raised his eye brows and told him.

"Dang Billy-Boy, you have good taste, she is one fine little lady."

Both Jason and Zack began to banter Billy until the shy boy tackled them.

The young girl was forgotten as the boys began to play on their own. After school found Billy outside waiting on his father to come pick him up. He noticed the same girl standing at the bus stop looking upset. Billy made his way over and asked.

"Are you alright?"

She looked over at him and their eyes met, she told him softly. "Yes my mom will be here in an hour to pick me up. I missed the bus. I'm Trini Kwan by the way."

Billy shook her hand politely and said. "Billy Cranston, and it's nice to meet you. Why is it I never met you before? Are you new?"

She chuckled and said. "No, well sort of, my parents had me in private school before transferring me to public school."

"Why did they transfer you?"

They sat down on the bench and Trini answered him. "Because it cost way too much to keep sending me to private school. I have only been here for a couple days."

A car pulled up to the curb and Billy looked up to see his father get out of the car. "Billy are you ready to go son."

Billy looked up at his father and said. "Affirmative, can we take Trini home? Her mother won't be here for another forty five minutes, and the temperature is starting to get unusually piercing for this time of year."

Jarred Cranston looked at his son for a moment before looking at the young girl who was starting to shiver in the cool evening air.

"Yes son, we can take her home; young lady, do you need to call some one to inform them of your whereabouts?"

Trini stood up and said. "Yes, my mother and father are at work."

Trini ran into the school and made the call, Jarred looked down at his son and commented. "She's a nice little girl isn't she?"

Billy blushed and told his father honestly. "Affirmative, and pretty too."

Jarred chuckled and said. "Eleven years old and he's noticing girls! Stop growing up so fast!"

Billy looked up at his father shyly and said softly. "I'm not noticing girls dad... It's just that... um..."

Jarred thought back to his youth and remembered how he felt about girls at this age, he too had a crush on a young girl at eleven years old. "It's alright Billy. Some day you will know how to deal with the feelings..."

Years passed Billy and Trini grew closer as friends, and one day both became Power Rangers. Billy still never had the courage to ask her out on a proper date. One day after a particularly bad fight with one of Rita's monsters Billy did not follow his friends to the Youth Center like he normally did. He went home and tried to concentrate on projects, he was in the middle of one when there was a knock on the door.

"Enter."

The door opened to reveal Trini standing there with concern written all over her face. "Billy? Are you alright?"

Billy felt very guilty after being captured by Rita, and forced by way of a spell to disable Alpha and steal the Dragon Dagger. He felt lower that their parents were all held captive, he remembered the look in Jason's eyes as he laid there on the floor of the Dark Dimension while the others fought to save him. He never felt so horrible in his life, on top of humiliated.

Billy shrugged at her question and said softly. "As good as can be expected I guess... are the parents OK?"

Trini smiled at him and said. "Yes, they are fine, and have no memories of what had happened."

Billy didn't look up from working when Trini walked up beside him. "Billy, you know we don't blame you right? We are not mad."

Billy could feel his eyes sting with unshed tears at her words. "Trini, I stole the Dragon Dagger! I shut Alpha down! How could I do that! I betrayed the team... why didn't Zordon strip me of my powers?"

Trini saw that her friend was very upset and said softly. "Billy, listen, Zordon even told us that you were under a spell. You could not fight it."

Snorting he replied with. "Yea cause I'm the weakest link."

Trini gently slapped his shoulder to get his attention and told him. "You are not! Your strength may not come from outside, but your strong on the inside, Rita is powerful Billy. Even Tommy could not fight her spell. Remember that? He struggled hard but could not win in the end."

Billy was silent for several moments before he said. "I don't understand why I am such a looser to this team... I let you all down..."

"You did not let us down, if we felt you let us down then we would have told you. We are friends Billy, and friends are there for each other, no matter what."

He finally looked at her and saw in her brown eyes that she was serious. His heart skipped a beat noticing how close she was to him. He secretly loved her, but he could never bring him self to say it. After several minutes Trini told him.

"You will get stronger Billy, it's going to just take some time."

And she was right, another year went by and Billy could now fight with out Jason and Zack coming to the rescue, he even found the courage to stand up and argue with Tommy and Zordon once. But the day came when he got an early morning phone call from Trini that caused his heart to break.

"Billy... the results are in for who gets to go to the Peace Summit... meet me in the park in half an hour, I know it's early but I have to talk to you now."

He teleported to the park and waited for the Yellow Ranger's arrival. Deep down he hoped what she was going to tell him was not what he was thinking.

She walked over to him and they sat down at a picnic table close by. She held his hand and told him softly.

"I was one of them chosen to go Billy..."

He felt a lump form in his throat, he was afraid of this. Even with all of Jason's help at building his self confidence he still had not gotten the courage to ask her out. He knew now his time was running short.

"When do you have to go?"

Trini had tears welling up in her eyes as she squeezed his hand and said. "Two weeks..."

Billy looked into her eyes and looked deep inside him self and said. "Would you like to spend time with me by accompanying me to the picture show this weekend?"

She had been waiting for him to ask that for a long time, she knew he was nurturing a crush on her, as she was on him. It tore at her heart knowing she was chosen to leave.

"I would love that Billy, it took you long enough..."

Realization was in his eyes as he looked into them, he knew he now had to try and make things right before she left.

After she left a couple weeks later Billy felt lost with out her, in school or on the Ranger team. He knew Aisha was a wonderful addition and wore the color proudly, but something was missing. He missed Trini more then anything. She sent him letters every week, each time he felt they were growing closer but further apart as well. He only hoped she would not find love any where else, but they were not officially a couple so it was not like she would be cheating on him.

Years passed and Billy said good-bye to his friends as he stayed on Aquatar to regain his youth. He still held on to his love for Trini, it was her love that brought him back again years later to Earth. By then so much had changed, Tommy, Adam, Kat, Tanya, Rocky and Jason were no longer Rangers. Tommy was racing cars, Adam and Tanya were in love and thinking of moving forward in their relationship. Rocky was heading off to college, Kat and Tommy had broken up when things didn't work out so now Kat was moving away. But Jason remained in Angel Grove and was working his way thru College.

Billy and Jason had talked and Billy was told about Trini living in New York after leaving the Summit and finding out that Billy was no longer on Earth. When Billy learned this information he flew out to the other side of the country to find her. When he located her she ran into his arms crying. He whispered to her. "I will never leave you again..."

By 2000 Billy and Trini were living together, and they were back home in Angel Grove, by now they had been together for two years. When they ran into Tommy one day he was happy that Billy and Trini had gotten together, he had not been informed sooner about how long Billy had been back.

Then in January 2001 Trini became pregnant with their first and what would be their only child. In July Billy asked her to marry him, the date set was in October of that year. Trini gave birth to Jason Joel Cranston, in August. But when Trini was driving from an appointment back to home on September 3, 2001 her life was taken by a careless driver... leaving behind a new born son and a heart broken fiance, a group of heart broken friends and family...

* * *

Billy had tears running down his face as he finished his story, his heart breaking all over again as he recounted the events that caused him to be a single father to a now ten year old boy. With the help of his friends he had managed to get thru the last decade of his life. Jason put a hand on his shoulder as Tommy looked at him with understanding. The younger former rangers could only guess what the man felt like.

Kim reached to the middle of the table and took a napkin and handed it to her long time friend. Rocky looked sadly between all the others and said softly.

"Wow... I never knew about that..."

Aisha looked over at Rocky and then to the others. "Billy, I am so sorry... its crazy how we didn't even know that..."

Billy looked down at the table top after blowing his nose. "It's because I only told it to one person before... and I made him vow never to tell any one."

He looked into Jason's brown eyes then and the others understood what the two had talked about privately during the story when Billy had came back home.

Jason told them. "I knew Billy would tell the story when he was ready... when Trini and Billy found out that they were going to have a baby they named JJ after me. And also made me his Godfather if anything were to happen to them."

Billy knew it was weird in public to call out to two Jason's, so, Jason nicknamed his Godchild JJ so there would be no confusion.

About that time the doors burst open and the four children came running in, the two girls were soaked and JJ told them being out of breath.

"Dad! Dana and Debbie fell into the fountain outside."

Dana and Debbie were Tanya and Adams 4 year old twin girls, the girls were known for getting into mischief and often found them selves in strange situations. Their only son's name is Deangelo, well for now their only son, Tanya was currently 8 and a half months pregnant with their fourth child. And they had found out weeks ago that they were being blessed with another boy.

Tanya ran a hand over her swollen belly and said. "Girls, what have I told you about that!"

They both giggled as Adam gathered them up and took them to get changed, Adam knew they would need extra cloths so he packed some into their car before they left.

They watched him go as Jason said. "It's funny how times have changed, I know we all miss Trini. It's good that we are talking about her, it helps us all heal. It's strange how we battled one of Rita's monsters almost on a daily, sometimes weekly basis, and here a careless driver takes her life... She was a great friend and Ranger."

Kira asked Tommy. "Dr. O is that why I was chosen to be the Yellow Ranger?"

Tommy chuckled and told her. "Remember, the Dino Gems choose you, you didn't choose them. Besides it wasn't my doing that caused your personalities to change, it seemed like after you all found out about my past that you changed your selves. But before that Kira, you reminded me so much of Trini by the way you defended Ethan all the time. Or if he would say something no one understood you were able to translate it."

Jason looked at the newest former Yellow Ranger and told her. "I noticed that too, I would say you still do it a little bit. Trini could always understand Billy, no matter how he said something, she understood him completely. It seems like those colors were meant to be together... well almost every one..."

Trent and Kira had been a couple for several years, never getting married yet but they were still together. Kira only ever saw Ethan as her super intelligent friend.

Every one chuckled at that just as Adam came back in with two dry little girls.

"Did I miss anything?"

Tommy shook his head and sat back in his seat. "Nope, not a thing man, so who's going next?"

Aisha spoke up quietly from where she was sitting. "I know my memory of her is even more limited then yours Tommy but I would like to share something that happened between me and Trini if you don't mind."

Tommy smiled and waved his hand around the room and said. "Go right on ahead."

Aisha thought about what she was going to say, she tried to remember back to before she became a Ranger...


	4. Before the Power: Rocky, Adam and Aisha

Aisha looked around at her friends and she looked over at Billy, she felt for him and knew her long time friend was still hurting. She took a deep breath and said.

"The memory I have was just after Trini found out she was selected to go to the Summit..."

* * *

Aisha knew for about a week now that she as well as Rocky and Adam were going to be new Rangers. Tommy, Billy and Kim could not find out until the transferring of powers about who the replacements were going to be. She was excited but also scared at the same time, she was replacing Trini, taking on the roll of Yellow Ranger.

Aisha was walking in the park when she saw Billy and Trini at a bench talking, she could judge by the look on Billy's face he had been told about her leaving. She knew there was no secret about the Blue Ranger's crush on the Yellow Ranger. After several moments she saw Billy get up and leave, walking over she took his place.

"Hey Trini."

Trini looked over at her and smiled kindly at her. "Hi Aisha, out walking?"

Aisha felt so weird talking to Trini, she had only known the girl for a couple of months and barely talked to her at all in that time. Trini could sense something was wrong and asked.

"Are you alright?"

Aisha watched some children near by play with a ball then turned to the Yellow Ranger.

"Do you think I will make it as a Ranger?"

Trini smiled and chuckled a little telling her. "I think you will be just fine, it's scary at first, but you get used to it. I know I am leaving the world in good hands with you as the Yellow Ranger."

Aisha didn't know what to say to that, she looked down at the table top and then back up to her new found friend. "Thanks Trini... I will make you proud."

Trini gave her a hug and told her softly. "I know you will."

* * *

Adam placed a hand on Aisha's shoulder and told her softly. "That sounds about right, you made her proud."

Aisha looked around at her friends and then said quickly. "Who's next?"

Rocky gave a half smile and told them. "I got one, mine isn't so much advice so much as something she did for me..."

* * *

Rocky DeSantos was knew to Angel Grove High, it was his third day and he kept getting turned around trying to find his classes. Making a wrong turn he bumped right into Bulk and Skull, he barely knew these two but he knew he should get moving quickly.

Bulk took hold of the future Red Ranger's shirt and said hotly. "Watch where your going bone head!"

"Ha ha ha ha ha! Yea bone head! Watch where your going!" Skull piped up from beside his friend.

Skull grabbed Rocky's book bag and said sharply. "So ya got any thing good for us in here?"

Skull then proceeded to dump the bags contents out onto the floor. Rocky told the two. "Come on guys, I don't want any trouble here, I just want to get to class!"

"Back off Bulk! Let him go!"

Looking over Rocky's head he saw Trini standing there. "And what are you going to do about it sweet heart?"

Skull then walked over and slung an arm around her shoulder and said sweetly. "So sweet thang, are you ready to go on our date yet?"

Trini looked into his eyes and told him with a scowl on her face. "I believe I told you 'when pigs fly!'"

Bulk pushed Rocky away and walked over to his new victim. "That HAS happened... twice now! Remember that Pudgy the Pig?"

Trini rolled her eyes and said to the two bullies. "Metaphorically you two! Not Rita's monsters! Those don't count."

Skull began to laugh as Bulk smacked him upside the head telling him. "It's not funny you numskull!"

Rocky stood by and watched the scene unfold as Skull made another pass at Trini only to fall to the ground face first. Bulk frowned and tried to make a pass as well only to end up with the same fiat.

Trini looked down at them and said matter of factually. "You know boys, if you want a girl maybe you should try changing your approach."

Trini walked over to Rocky with his bag that had fallen from Bulk's hand and handed it back to him. "Are you alright?"

Rocky wanted to be anywhere but there at the second, he was so glad Adam had not seen that. He got saved by a girl! "Yea I'm fine, but you didn't have to do that..."

Trini chuckled and told him. "Rocky, I didn't mean to embarrass you, I only meant to help. Its what friends do. What class are you looking for anyway?"

Rocky picked up his paper off the floor and said to her. "Science."

She waved her hand and said. "Follow me, that is where my next class is too."

* * *

Rocky looked at Adam with a sheepish look before saying. "I never told you about that..."

Adam chuckled and said. "I can see why, we were so immature back then, I would have probably teased you about getting saved by a girl. But considering WHO did the saving, its all cool. Trini was a caring person who was honor bound to help people in trouble ranger or not. I met her once in Stone Canyon, it was long before she even became a ranger..."

* * *

8 year old Adam walked along the Stone Canyon Mall with his mother and younger brother and sister. They were in search of school supplies and cloths for the new school year when they saw a girl who was slightly older then them. Maybe by a year or so who was walking with a short brown haired girl.

* * *

"Hey I remember this!" Kimberly said happily.

"Shh! Don't interrupt!" Rocky told her firmly.

* * *

As Adam went into a boys department store with his mom the earth beneath is feet began to rumble and shake. Seeing his little 4 year old sister take off Adam followed close behind yelling for the child to return. But getting separated from his mother and brother, debris fell from the ceiling as windows rattled and shook causing damage to the structure of the building.

Adam lost sight of his sister after a large fake tree fell down in front of him, he remembered those two girls that had been walking near this location. People were screaming and running in all directions, and in their haste knocked the smaller boy down multiple times. Running towards a marble door way he tripped over some toys that had rolled into the hall. The statue from the water fountain began to shake and move as it started to fall towards him. With it's massive size the boy would be crushed, a pair of hands grabbed onto his arms and pulled him to his feet. He looked in time to see the dark haired girl pulling him away from danger. Getting to his feet he moved out of the way just in time for the statue to fall where he had been laying. The shaking stopped moments later, catching his breath he said.

"Thanks for the help."

She smiled and told him. "No problem, my name's Trini by the way, and this is Kimberly."

He smiled at her and said. "Adam, have you seen a little girl with dark hair run thru here?"

Kim told him. "Yea was it the little girl you were running after?"

He nodded and said. "Yea that's my sister."

Trini told him quickly. "I know she ran this way, come on. What's her name?"

"Angel."

The small group began to call for the child, as officers and fire fighters arrived with an ambulance. They were herded out of the mall and to the parking lot for evacuation. Trini ducked and took hold of Adam and had him stay behind as well.

"We will find your sister, she could be hurt."

Kimberly stayed behind as well helping the two look for the lost child. Dodging the Emergency workers the three looked for the little girl. When the building was pretty well cleared out Trini stopped them and said.

"You hear that?"

The echo of a small child crying was bouncing off the empty walls. Trini lead the way as she ran up the hall with the others in toe, jumping over debris along the way. They found Angel Park hiding under a bench in the shoe store.

"Angel!"

The little girl popped her head up and saw her big brother running her direction. She got up and ran to him crying.

"Adam! I so sorry for running off! Where momma and broder?"

"Outside waiting for us, come on we better get out of here."

Taking her hand he lead the four to the exit, once out of the mall Adam turned to Trini.

"Thanks for helping find my little sister."

Trini smiled at him and said. "Your most welcome."

* * *

Adam felt a lump form in his throat as he looked over at Kim who had tears welling up in her eyes. Kim hiccuped and said.

"I remember that day too... the reason we were there was Trini was trying to make me feel better."

Frowning Adam asked. "About what?"

Kimberly looked between Tommy, Jason, Billy and Zack saying. "My parents were getting a divorce..."


	5. Kim's New Friend

**A/N:** Well what do you guys think? Here's Kim's side of the story. Just one more chapter left. As you can figure out, I no longer use italics when typing memories or flashbacks. I figure you are all smart enough to figure out your reading one.

* * *

Kimberly looked at her friends sadly as she said to them.

"My parents had been having problems for years, it all started when I was about 5 years old..."

* * *

Kimberly Ann Heart sat in her room and listened to the bickering that had now been going on for hours, she did not understand what was going on. Tho school had just started for her, and she had no friends she wanted so badly to go back. To get away from all the fighting... She got up and tip toed out of her room and down the stairs, her parents fighting was so loud that she could not be heard opening the front door and then shutting it behind her.

She knew she could not cross any streets yet with out one of her parents so she just walked up and down the side walk. Making a turn and going to the other side of the block she saw a large van, some large looking men were lifting heavy looking furniture and carrying it into a two story, yellow house. She noticed a little girl sitting on a stone step by the truck, the little girl had long, slick, black hair and from the looks of it was upset. Kimberly walked over to her and said.

"Hi."

The little girl looked up at her and wiped away tears saying. "Oh, hi..."

Kim could tell the girl needed a friend so she said. "What is your name? Mine's Kimberly."

The young girl smiled at her and said. "Nice to meet you, my names Trini, we just moved here."

Kimberly sat next to her and asked. "Where are you from?"

Trini looked down at the ground and said softly but with pride in her voice. "Vietnam... My parents wanted us to move here to start over."

"Start what over?"

Trini shrugged and said. "I do not know. We just got here this morning."

"Well, who is this young lady?"

The two girls spun around to the sound of a mans voice. There stood Bao Kwan, Trini's father, the man was tall and slim with thin, wire frame glasses on his face.

Kimberly stood up and turned around. "Hi sir, my name's Kimberly Heart."

Bao walked down and stood beside his daughter and said kindly. "Well hello Kimberly, and where are your parents?"

Bao looked around and could not see any other adults beside him self and the movers. Kimberly looked down and said softly.

"They don't know that I left the house..."

Trini looked startled at her new friends confession. "You ran away? Why?"

Kimberly looked up at the taller girl and told her. "I just needed a break, I plan on going back home."

Bao Kwan told the girls. "Well why don't you show us where you live then young lady, this way we have a chance to see the neighborhood a little?"

Kim knew he was right and said. "Sure Mr. Kwan."

She lead them back around the block where she could see her parents come into view in the front yard. She felt like lead was in her stomach as she saw the frightened look on their faces, she knew she was in trouble now.

Mary Heart was slow to anger, but she looked down at her daughter and asked. "Where have you been? You know better then to wander off! And talking to strangers no less!"

Bao cleared his throat and said in a thick Vietnamese accent. "Hello Mrs. Heart, I am Bao Kwan and this is my daughter Trini. We just moved here this morning when Ms. Kimberly walked over and was talking to my daughter."

Mary looked up at the taller man and said in a kinder voice. "Nice to meet you, I am so sorry if she caused any trouble."

Trini looked up at the two adults and said happily. "She is no trouble Mrs. Heart, we were just talking, and I made my first friend!"

Mary could not remain mad at the child's confession, here was a new child to the block, and probably to the country who had no friends to speak of telling her that her little girl was the first friend she made.

Smiling she said. "Is that so, well, Kimberly will be grounded for the weekend for sneaking out, but after her grounding if you would like to come and play, it's fine by me. My husband will be out of town for a few days."

It was then that Kimberly noticed a bag by her father's feet, he didn't look at her, he only looked annoyed with the situation.

Bill Heart cleared his throat and said to Bao. "It's nice to meet you Bao, I have to go, but I hope to see you again."

Bao got a feeling that the other man simply did not want to be there, he watched him leave. He hoped that this new friend his daughter found would be a life long friend. Little did he know, he was right...

6 years passed and Kimberly and Trini's friendship had grown tremendously over the last 6 years, Trini was Kimberly's outlet for when she needed some one to talk to about her parents failing marriage. Kimberly stayed with Trini when her parents eventually did get divorced, just a month before her 11th birthday. Trini tried to make her friend happy only for her to desolve into tears, now that they were older they could take long walks by them selves. So it was often that the two girls would take walks around the block.

Kimberly and Trini were walking one day when Bulk showed up and started tormenting them as he did on their first day of school.

Bulk slung an arm around her shoulder and said. "Hey sweet heart, want to hang out?"

With a look of disgust Kimberly took the offending arm off of her shoulder and said. "Uh, go away Bulk."

Kimberly could hear boy's voices coming from the other side of the house next door, she immediately knew it was Billy, Jason and Zack. She was not friends with them but she knew of them at least. Jason saw Bulk and stalked over to them and said. "Bulk, get outta here and let the ladies by, they didn't do anything to you."

Trini hated the tension and stepped in. "Come on guys, don't fight."

Bulk looked over at her and then said. "Yea, punk! You heard the little lady, she said no fighting. So come on get off my property."

Billy stepped up beside them and caught Trini's eye then said to Bulk. "Technically speaking Bulk, your on my property. There for I get the final say as to who stays or who leaves. In this case the one who needs to leave would be your sorry posterior."

Rounding on the boy dressed in blue Bulk told him hotly. "Get away from me nerd boy! Or I will wail on you again!"

Jason stepped in. "Not while I'm around you won't!"

Trini saw the red clad boy clench his fists as his anger escalated, she took his arm and said gently but firmly. "No, Jason, don't fight him. He is not worth getting into trouble over. Look Bulk, just go away, Kimberly and I were just passing by on the way to her house."

Bulk's temper was higher then Jason's and he swung at the girl, missing when she ducked and nearly hit Jason who blocked him.

"Farkas! What have I told you about fighting! Get your sorry butt into this house now!"

The group turned around to see a heavy set woman standing on the porch of the house, face red with anger from seeing her son swing at a girl. Bulk lowered his head and walked towards her, the group laughed when Bulk's mother took him by the ear and dragged him into the house.

Jason turned to Trini and asked. "Are you alright?"

She smiled up at him and said. "Yes, I am fine, I hate fighting. I just don't see the point to it."

Jason looked behind him at his two friends then back at the girls. "I know, me either, but if that's what it takes to defend my friends I am willing to pay any price."

* * *

"Wait a minute, so is this Jason's moment or Kim's?"

Every one looked over at Kira who interrupted, Kim smiled at her and said softly. "It's part of his too, I was just telling that part because its crucial to future events."

Kira nodded and said. "Gotcha, OK continue."

Shaking his head he remembered that day they all had formed a friendship, Jason looked at Kim with pride as she had told part of his story about their beloved friend.

* * *

Weeks went by and it found Trini and Kimberly hanging out more and more with Jason, Zack and Billy. The five kids quickly became friends after the encounter in front of Billy's house. Kimberly was still depressed about her parents divorce but she tried to hide her feelings from her friends, or at least the boys. Trini knew how hurt Kimberly was and would talk to her frequently about it.

Time seemed to fly, and the day came that changed their lives forever, Zordon chose them to become the worlds first Power Rangers. Trini and Kimberly became closer as the battles with Rita went on, there were times that Trini would come to her rescue and vice-verse.

One day, Rita sent down the Putties to attack the girls while they were walking home from school, in an attempt to only capture Kimberly Rita got two for the price of one. They were being held in Rita's Dark Dimension, Trini could tell her friend was trying hard to be brave as she used her communicator to call for help. Trini told her softly after many failed attempts of getting thru to any one.

"We will get out of here Kim, I promise."

It seemed like days when it was only hours until a portal was opened and Jason along with Billy came thru. Trini asked them. "Where's Zack?"

Billy answered her with. "Helping Alpha hold the portal open, come on lets get out of here."

The girls followed Billy out while Jason fought off Putties and Goldar.

That night Kimberly could not sleep, when she learned from Zordon after her and Trini came back that Rita had planned to create an evil Pink Ranger, she was scared it would happen again. She tossed and turned most of the night, by the early morning she looked outside and saw it was cloudy. Getting up she got ready for school and walked to Billy's house to meet him and then walk to Trini's house to get her. As the two rangers walked Billy noticed how quiet his friend was and asked. "Are you alright?"

Lost in thought she had not heard him and was startled when he stopped her from walking.

"Kim? What is the matter? You seem distracted?"

Shaking her head she just said. "I'm fine Billy, come on lets go get Trini."

They walked on and finally came to her house, Trini noticed how quiet Kimberly was. Her sullen mood bothered her a lot. This was not normal for her usually talkative friend.

"Kimberly? What's the matter?"

"Good luck, I asked the same question."

Kim looked between the two and they noticed tears beginning to form in her eyes. She couldn't tell them what scared her the most, chances were Rita would be listening in and would use it to her advantage. The only place she could speak freely was the Command Center. Turning abruptly she told her friends.

"I will tell you what's going on... just not here."

Looking around Billy told her. "But we are alone here? No one is outside at this time of the morning."

Kimberly gave Billy a serious look and told him. "Billy, Rita could be listening in. Lets go to the Command Center and I will tell you there."

Billy nodded and the three teleported away in streaks of blue, pink and yellow. Once there Kim lead her friends behind the consoles to talk to them more privately once she explained to Zordon why they were there.

"Trini remember when we got captured?"

Trini nodded and said to her long time friend. "Yes, what does that have to do with..."

"Because I am a liability, Rita wanted me because I am the weakest member of the team. She knows that and thought she could turn me evil."

Billy frowned and told her calmly. "Kimberly the conclusion you have come to would be inaccurate, I am the least coordinated of the assemblage."

Kim gave him a lost look before turning to Trini for answers to 'Billy Speak' as the team has come to call it. Trini sighed and told her.

"He told you that he is the weakest not you, but, neither of you are weak. So don't put your selves down like that. Just because Rita wants to turn you evil Kim doesn't mean your worthless to the team."

Billy put his hands nervously in his pockets and nodded saying. "Precisely."

Zordon had been silent the entire time, but could not help but over hear what Kimberly had said.

"Kimberly, come before me."

Kim looked over at their mentor and looked back at her friends. On their motions she walked forward.

"Kimberly, what your friends and team mates have said about you is true, you are not weak by any means. I would not have chosen you if I felt you were going to jeopardize the planet in any way. Rita wants you to feel this way so you can loose your self confidence and there for can recapture you for her own evil purposes."

She turned to Trini and said softly. "So, what do we do if she comes after me again?"

Trini put an arm around her shoulder and told her. "She will have to get threw me first to get to you."

"I second that notion. And I know Zack and Jason would agree."

Trini smiled at the Blue Ranger and said to Kim. "See, we have your back Kim. No one messes with you while we are around."

Kim hugged her friends and told them. "Thanks you guys, I feel a lot better."

Suddenly their communicators went off and Jason's voice rang over the small speaker.

"Kim? Billy? Trini? Where are you guys? Your going to be late for school."

Trini looked at her watch and said to Jason. "Sorry Jason, we will be right there."

Kim looked up at Zordon then back to her friends. "We need to hurry."

Zordon teleported them just outside of the school.

Weeks turned into months and Kimberly began to feel more confident about her abilities as a Ranger. In that time Rita made no more attempts to turn the Pink Ranger evil, instead she created an evil Green Ranger that almost took them out, but in the end they got a new member to their team.

In the weeks that followed Tommy joining the team, Kimberly had formed feelings towards the Green Ranger. Late one night she and Trini talked about it and in the end she began to tell Tommy how she felt; their relationship blossomed from there.

Trini had always been there for her, as time passed Trini told her about having to leave for the Peace Summit. It hurt Kimberly more then any one knew, when the choice came to remain a Ranger or go to Florida for the Pan Global Games she left. Kimberly was having a hard time letting go of her childhood friend.

While in Florida Kim had a hard time adjusting to life and being so far away from her boyfriend that she wrote him a letter... she lied to him about finding some one else, all she ever wanted was for Tommy to find some one to make him happy...

* * *

"You what?"

Kim looked at Tommy startled and said softly. "Tommy how could I have told you that being so far away hurt? I knew I has holding you back, I didn't want that. I see that being away took its tole on our relationship but not our friendship. I still care about you Tommy."

Tommy smiled at her and said. "So that is why you looked me up a couple years back?"

Kira rolled her eyes and asked impatiently. "So what happened after the letter?"

Kim looked over at her and continued.

"After I wrote the letter Billy called me and asked what the real reason behind it was... I never told him, I told Trini tho..."

* * *

After sending the letter to Tommy and getting a call from Billy a few days ago she got a surprise visitor, Trini came knocking on her door one morning.

"Kim! Its so nice to see you!"

Kimberly was surprised to see her best friend at her door, she enveloped Trini in a hug and said.

"I have missed you! How was Switzerland?"

Trini came in and sat down with Kim saying. "Great, I am glad to be home tho, I have missed every one so much. Billy told me what happened with the Pink Ranger powers."

Kim looked down and said softly. "Yea it was hard, and even harder to give them up to come here, I am just happy to have done it."

"He also told me what you did to Tommy... Kimberly I know you better then that, why did you really break up with him?"

Kim looked down at the coffee table and then back to her friend, she could feel tears welling up inside of them with untold emotions.

"I could not tell him the truth... I don't want to hold him back... to have a chance at happiness while finishing school. I don't want to be the reason he doesn't find some one."

Trini knew she was rambling but told her sternly. "Kimberly Ann Heart, Tommy _WAS_ happy... Billy told me how crushed he was when you broke up with him. Kim Tommy was happy knowing that you were following your dreams. You hurt him bad... Billy also told me Tommy has not been the same."

Kim looked down again this time tears flowing freely. "I can't write another letter... it would be too confusing..."

"No, what you need to do is talk to him in person. It's what you should have done from the beginning. Jason and Zack agreed with me, they sent me to talk to you."

She knew those two crazy boys could have a stubborn streak in them when something they felt strong about was being jeopardized, in this case, her relationship with the former White Ranger.

"You still love him don't you?"

Kim wiped a tear away and said softly. "About as much as you love Billy..."

Trini froze then, she had never told Kim that, from the look on the former Yellow Ranger's face Kim saw she had hit the nail on the head.

"You didn't have to tell me Trini, Jason, Zack, Tommy and I could all see it. Even Zordon and Alpha saw it, that is why Zordon paired you two up so much. He's an intergalactic match maker; I also know that you hurt Billy by moving away to Switzerland. He never had to tell me... I could see it in his eyes. The hurt was there and very real, he loves you Trini. He has dated maybe one other girl but that is all I know of. And it didn't even work out, they were just not 'compatible' as he put it. So before you go and tell me I should fly back to Angel Grove and tell Tommy what is really going on, maybe you should consider doing the same for Billy."

Kimberly's tone had changed saying that last part. Trini looked at her best friend, knowing she had a good point.

"When will you tell him Kim? Don't wait until its too late. You need to tell him."

Kim nodded and said. "I will, one of these days."

A few years passed and Kimberly got a phone call from Billy saying that he and Trini were together, she only wished she could have had the same news about her and Tommy.

When she received word that Trini and Billy would have their first child in August she couldn't have been more happy. But her world shattered and came to a screeching halt on the morning of September 3, 2001... She had just talked to Trini just hours before Jason contacted her about the accident... who knew that the last conversation they would ever have would be about Kim telling Trini she was going to go talk to Tommy later that very same day...

Standing with her friends three days later she looked on as the sun stood high in the sky, she had tears running down her face as she held on to Jason standing at Trini's grave side. The former Pink Ranger told her friend.

"Trini, I am so sorry... I should have listened to you sooner... I should have told Tommy while you were still with us... I wish I would have been with you when this happened..."

Tommy walked up behind them and put a hand on Jason's shoulder, stepping away Tommy wrapped an arm around his ex girlfriend.

"Kim... I'm so sorry..."

Kim looked up into his brown eyes, despite his hair being cut short now, he still was the same old Tommy. She hugged him and said.

"I miss her so much..."

A small cry could be heard, Kim looked over at Billy who's blue eyes were brimmed with tears, holding in his arms a new born baby. Kim left Tommy's side and walked over and looked at the small bundle in Billy's arms. The dark headed baby cried as he clenched his small fists.

"Hey little guy, it's going to be alright."

She looked up at Billy and said. "That goes for you too, all of us will help you take care of him."

She looked down at little Jason Joel and knew that he was a strong little boy like his father, and would be a worrier like his mother. She saw that Billy had dressed the child in a yellow sweater and knew it was in honor of the woman he loved and the mother of his child.

Kim turned to the stake she had put in the ground, and attached to it were 6 yellow balloons with their names and a message to Trini on each one. Turning she handed two to Billy, one for him and one for Joel. Then passed the others out to the remaining former Rangers.

Kim spoke in a hoarse voice. "To Trini, gone but not forgotten. We love you."

She let her balloon go and then the others let theirs go as well... They watched as all six balloons floated above their heads and floated off into the grey sky.

* * *

Billy handed Kim a napkin to dry her eyes, no words were spoken yet as they sat silently as Kim cried for her best friend. Even the Dino Thunder Rangers had tears flowing at the end of her story, Conner and Ethan had moved closer to Kira during the end of the story. They could not imagine what it would be like to have to bury Kira. They knew now why Trini had been so important to the original team of Power Rangers.

With his voice lased with emotions Conner asked. "What ever happened to the other driver?"

Billy looked over and told him softly but with some heat to his tone. "She is a paraplegic now."

Conner looked down sadly after Billy told him the other drivers fiat.

Ethan looked at his former leader and said softly. "She's paralyzed..."

Conner looked over at the former Blue Ranger and told him quickly. "I know what that word means..."

Every one was silent for several minutes before Jason spoke up, his normally firm and confident voice was laced with emotions.

"She was a true warrior as a Power Ranger, I could not have asked for a better Yellow Ranger then her. No offense Tanya... or Aisha..."

Both former Yellow Zeo Ranger and Yellow Ninjetti Rangers nodded in respect and Aisha spoke for them both.

"It's OK Jason we know what you mean."

Jason was silent for several moments before looking around at the former Rangers, his eyes landed on the three former Yellow Rangers in the room. He knew Tanya well, but he did not know the other two. He thought about what he would say and then told them all.

"I guess my story begins not with us being children, but as Rangers... We were facing a mantis monster and Trini's confidence was extremely low."

Kira looked at him questioningly. "Why? What happened?"

"She felt guilty because she was the only one that could defeat that monster, the fiat of the world really was in her hands."

Tommy, Ethan and Conner all three bowed their heads and looked at Kira with side ways glances. Kira told Jason softly.

"I sort of know what that's like... I made a mistake when I was a ranger... and I let the team down..."

Tommy's head shot up and he said to her sternly. "Kira Ford, we talked about that. You were under a spell, I was not upset with you then and I am certainly not upset now. Its over and done with."

Kira looked over at Jason who told her gently. "Kira, we all make mistakes as Rangers, especially when a spell is involved. Billy did something similar and so did Tommy, neither one had control over their actions. Listen to Tommy when he tells you it's alright, any thing that happens when your under a spell is not your fault."

Tommy nodded to his friend and said. "Thanks Jason."

Jason nodded to his friend and then said to Kira. "With that being said, my story begins with a lesson Trini had to learn about confidence..."


	6. Jason's Words of wisdom, Zack's antics

Trini was trying to learn a new style of fighting, the Praying Mantis, a form of Kung-fu. Jason watched his fellow team mate as she struggled to learn the move.

Trini was struggling, looking over she saw Jason watching her. She wanted so bad to do this move correctly and perfectly. She could hear Jason tell Bulk to shut up as he started teasing her. She tried to ignore him, but after many failed attempts Master Li told her calmly. "Trini, you will get it. Some times it takes time to learn something knew."

Trini looked at him frustrated and said. "I am not used to this many failed attempts."

Master Li smiled kindly to her and told her. "Then go practice on your own for a wile my child, you shall learn in due time."

After she was dismissed Jason watched as she raced out of the Youth Center upset. Following he caught up with her just outside near the parking lot.

"Trini! Wait!"

The Yellow Ranger stopped and turned to her fellow Ranger and Leader. Tears were in her eyes as she stood there looking at him.

"What Jason?"

He knew she was upset and he told her. "I think you did great."

Trini told him firmly. "I messed up the move Jason, I can't learn it..."

"Trini, you can learn anything as long as you put your mind to it. Your smart and talented, it may take some time to learn the move but you will get it."

Later that afternoon Rita created a monster that has a warped sense of honor, and to make things worse... only the Yellow Ranger can defeat the monster...

Jason could see it in Trini's eyes, he could see that she was scared to confront this monster. He pulled her aside and told her calmly.

"You can do this Trini, I believe in you. I know the others do too, look we will be here if you need us. You won't be alone. Just remember that Rita has no honor, you do. So this monster is a trap to test you big time. Follow your heart on this one girl, and you can do this."

During his pep talk Jason saw the confidence return in the Yellow Rangers as she put her arm behind her back and shouted.

"It's Morphin Time!"

Jason watched her leave in a streak of yellow, jogging back to the viewing globe he stood by his friends and watched as Trini battled the monster. Giving her silent words of encouragement they all watched as she struggled, Jason was so focused on just Trini and the monster he was startled when Billy shouted in his ear.

"Look! Putties!"

Kim gave a look of disgust and said sharply. "Talk about not fighting fair."

Jason looked at his team and said firmly.

"It's Morphin Time!"

The remaining Rangers came to Trini's rescue and defeated the monster with out much trouble. Still morphed Jason walked over to the short girl and told her.

"I told you, you could do it. I'm proud of you."

She looked up at the Red Ranger and told him. "Thanks Jase, for believing in me."

* * *

Every one watched the play of emotions running across the former Red Ranger's face, no one said a word as he took a drink from his water and looked over at Zack who had been relatively quiet for the most part.

Zack looked down at the purple table top and said softly. "I remember that too... she was scared of failing us... I can still hear her shouting to Billy when he was up on that cliff the day we first became Rangers... She was so terrified of heights she was sure Billy would be too... Honestly if it wasn't for Bulk she never would have climbed that rope here in the Youth Center, it was an epic scare but it was enough to make her reach new heights..."

Kim remembered that day too, she could feel tears welling up in her eyes again. Zack shook his head and stood up.

"Guys, what are we doing? We are talking about times that makes us all more sad that she is gone. What about the other times? The times that make us laugh? Times that no one else knows about..."

Skull had come back in and was listening to the story Zack was getting ready to tell. He thought about his last statement then it hit him... walking over he asked Zack.

"Was this when you guys first became Power Rangers?"

Zack smiled at him and said. "Oh yea, and there is an added bonus at the end that I don't think you and Bulk knew about..."

* * *

Zack was going down the hall of the school when he saw Bulk and Skull hanging near the lockers talking, ignoring them as usual he went on to class. Trini was there before him so he sat down as Ms. Applebee came into the room.

Trini sat up straight in her seat and waited for their teacher to begin the days lesson, Bulk and Skull came in; as usual they knocked other students papers or pencils off their desks and onto the floor. Zack saw a spark of mischief in his friend's eyes as she watched them. It was rare but there were times Trini would play a prank with him.

After class Zack caught up with Trini and asked. "So what was that look for?"

Trini smiled at him and said. "I have an idea, you know how its an old urban legend that breaking a mirror can mean 7 to 10 years bad luck?"

Zack got the idea and said. "Oh yea, my mom was telling my sister that when she broke her mirror one day."

"Well lets find a mirror that is already broken and make the two think that they did it."

Zack's dark brown eyes went wide at the hidden meaning. "Lets? As in us? you and me? Nuh uh! No way! I don't want to be their next target if things go wrong."

Trini smiled at him and told him easily. "How are they going to know it was us unless you tell them?"

Zack knew this was out of character for Trini to want to play a prank, but no harm done right? So after agreeing to the plan they found a broken mirror in the trash at school and planted it in Bulk's locker.

When the large bully opened the locker the mirror fell out and broke the rest of the way. "AH! Bulkie! Do you know what this means? 20 years bad luck! Quick get rid of it!"

Bulk looked over at his friend and said qickley. "It's 7 years you dork! And I don't believe in that nonsense!"

Trini and Zack were hiding behind a wall near by and watched the two trying not to laugh.

"What are you two doing?"

Both nearly jumped out of their skin when they spun around to come face to face with Jason. He had a look of curiousness across his face as he looked around the corner seeing the panicked look on Skulls face and the annoyed look on Bulks he asked the Black and Yellow Rangers.

"Did you two do something?"

Zack tried to put on his best poker face and said. "No way Jase, we didn't do anything."

 _In the back of his mind he said 'yet'..._

Jason gave them a questioning look before dismissing it saying. "OK, just what ever you two are up to... please don't get caught."

In saying he walked away, letting out a sigh of relief Zack told his Yellow companion. "That was close. So what's next?"

Trini smiled mischievously at him and said. "Where do they keep those fake bugs?"

Zack's eyes went wide, he hated bugs. "Nuh uh I am not touching bugs! Fake or not!"

Trini put a hand on his shoulder, "You don't have to, I will."

After a few moments of silence she said. "Besides if we get caught I don't want you to be the one in trouble."

It was a well known fact that Mr. Kaplan did not like pranks, preformed by any one on school property. Who ever was caught would go to Detention. Zack leaned against the wall and looked at her with a worried expression. Trini noticed and motioned for him to follow her. The two Rangers raced down the hall and to the science lab, to their frustration Billy was there tutoring a fellow student. Looking up the Blue Ranger asked.

"What's up guys?"

Trini didn't want any one else in on this so she turned to Zack saying quickly. "Wrong room, lets go to the Drama Class room."

Billy gave them questioning looks but just shook his head when the two exited quickly. Zack and Trini raced down the hall and found no one around and gathered what they needed. Going back to Bulk's locker once the two were gone Zack stayed on look out while Trini did her magic.

"Jase is coming, hurry up!"

Trini slammed the locker shut and said. "Lets go! I don't want to be late for class."

The two took off down the hall and got to their next class before the bell rang. After school that day the group of friends met at the Youth Center where Trini had more plans in store for Bulk and Skull.

She had pocketed one of the fake roaches, when she saw Bulk order a large sandwich she got up when Ernie turned away from the counter and planted the roach in it. Before hand she managed to loosen the table top that the two normally use. All this with out being caught by any one else. Zack had to give her credit when it came to stealth. She was a master at it.

What they did not know was that they were being watched, but the person was not about to intervene.

Every one laughed when Bulk sat his plate down next to Skull and when Skull sat back in his chair to take a bite of his own sandwich is when the table rocked and everything fell on Bulk's lap. The larger bully scowled hard at the table when Skull laughed at him.

The on looker who was spying on Zack and Trini laughed hard at the events of what happened. After a few more unlucky things happening, like Bulk's smoothie glass miraculously dumped in his lap, the chair he was sitting in tipped back knocking him to the floor, his shoes being tied together. Skull told his friend.

"I told you Bulkie! That mirror that broke at school gave you bad luck!"

At the time the cake Ernie had been carrying had tipped out of his hands, so when Bulk answered Skull he had white cake with dark frosting on his head, and lap.

"There's no such thing as bad luck numbskull!"

The harmless pranks continued for a few more days, but, all good things must come to an end. On the third day when Trini made it to where Bulk's desk in the classroom was too high for him, the entire desk toppled to the ground with a loud clang. Papers and books when flying, unfortunately Mr. Kaplan was teaching the class and said sharply.

"Who is responsible for this!"

Jason snorted in his hands trying hard not to laugh, he knew the pranks were harmless, but this time it might have gotten his friends into trouble. A female student raised her hand and said.

"I saw Trini raise the desk, with as high as it was raised it was bound to knock over."

Zack's brown eyes went wide when he realized they had been caught, but so far just Trini had been caught. Bulk stood up and said hotly. "Yea and where did those bugs come from in my locker? I keep getting pranks done to me!"

Trini sunk low in her chair knowing she had been caught, lucky for her she had two friends that stood up for her.

Jason stood up quickly seeing their principal's fast approach towards his yellow clad friend. "Mr. Kaplan, I am the one who did those things."

Zack looked shocked but stood up as well. "Yea and I helped."

Jason looked over at Zack but didn't back down when Mr. Kaplan stood before Jason and said sharply.

"Fine, then both of you can report to DEEE TENTION!"

Trini stood up and said quickly. "No! It was me! Jason what are you doing! It was me, I acted alone."

Mr. Kaplan was not a patient man and said. "Fine, then you can join them! Go! Now!"

Trini didn't even look over at her friends as the three made their way to Detention, when they entered the room they were the only ones there. Jason shut the door quickly and turned to his two friends.

"I know what you two have been up too. I couldn't let you do all of that alone. Besides there is one prank you two didn't pull."

Trini frowned and asked. "What do you mean?"

Jason gave her a knowing look and said. "How do you think Ernie lost his balance when he held the cake? You two didn't even see me when I came up behind him and said his name quickly, he has the worst luck when it comes to being startled and holding things."

Trini and Zack stared at him in aww. Their leader and best friend, pulled a prank with them never knowing about it. Jason grinned at them and added.

"Besides a good leader goes down with his team."

Upon giving him a questioning look the door opened behind Jason and Billy came in as well. Looking down shyly the Blue Ranger said.

"I may have assisted with the events that happened yesterday when Bulk took a drink out of the water fountain and got a mouth full of blue frosting instead... after you three left I confessed what I did yesterday."

Zack was thanking the heavens above that Kimberly had been ill the last few days so she was not going to be joining them. But it was still funny non the less the pranks they pulled...

* * *

Every one at the table laughed when Zack was done talking, Tommy looked at his three former team mates and asked.

"So you four got into trouble for pranks? That is not like you?"

Jason smiled and said. "Trini had gotten the idea from when we had those pranksters at school, and she wanted to have a little fun and do something spontaneous. Yea it is out of character for her to do things like that. But you have to admit, Billy and I couldn't resist NOT joining in when he told me about them acting strange. I told him that they were acting just as weird when I caught them doing something the first day. So we plotted to help them out a bit. Like I had said, a good leader goes down with his team."

Kim was laughing hard when she remembered what the others had told her back then, she looked at them and said. "And I was sick during all of that! Darn the luck!"

Conner laughed and looked over at his former teacher. "You weren't in on it?"

Tommy smiled wide and said while still laughing a little. "I wasn't part of the team yet. In fact I think it happened pretty close to when Rita turned me evil but I am not sure how close."

Jason noticed his friend looking at him questioningly and said. "One week later is when Rita turned you evil, it was a day or two after the pranks happened that you moved here."

They all heard chuckling near by and turned to see Skull standing there shaking his head at them. "So that's how it all went down. I gotta say Jason, you and Billy surprised me when you admitted to pulling pranks. So is that why Bulk and I were constantly covered in either smoothies or cake? Was because you four caused the problem?"

Jason shook his head and told him. "No, not entirely, there were times when we did it on purpose but not all the time. That time that the cake machine Billy invented went haywire and covered every one, that was a malfunction with the device, not us."

Skull got a chair and sat near them, he told Jason. "She was really a good person, I miss her a lot. It was hard knowing that she died, but you know what, she left a legacy behind."

He looked between Tanya, Aisha, and Kira as he spoke. He knew about all the former Power Rangers, he and Bulk worked with a scientist for a few years before hearing about Ernie's decline in health. That was when Skull told his life long friend about who he knew the Power Rangers to be. But, Bulk for what ever reasons but his own, did not believe him.

The others around the table nodded in agreement, JJ walked over to them and asked his father.

"Dad? Are you guys talking about mom? And all those adventures you all had?"

Billy put an arm around his only child and said. "Yes, but it's the adventures you know about, there are others you don't."

JJ looked around at every one and said. "I know mom is still alive, well in a sense any way. She is in all our hearts... That's what Grandpa told me anyway. He said that if you love some one enough, just close your eyes real tight and you will see that the person you miss the most is inside of _you_."

Billy smiled proudly at his son, that had been the same thing that his father, Jason Joel's grandfather, had told him when his own mother passed away when he was younger. He was grateful for the support system he had at raising his son. Jason patted the boy on the back and told him. "That's right little man, don't ever forget it. Your mom was an amazing person."

Jason Joel looked around again at the people at the table as Adam's children came running up behind him. "I wonder if it will be our destinies to be Power Rangers some day? Just like you guys? I mean because there's two girls, and soon to be, three boys. That's the entire team, well almost."

Tanya ran a hand over her stomach and said. "Jason, I think there is plenty of time for this little guy to be part of a team, just remember you all are much older then he is. Besides I am not saying it's not possible because anything is. I never thought I would be a Power Ranger, and I was."

Jason pointed at the former Yellow Turbo Ranger and said. "Justin was quite a bit younger then the rest of you."

Adam, Tommy, Rocky and Tanya looked at each other and Tommy told them. "Good point."

Skull looked around at them and said. "You guys told the kids?"

Billy explained. "Four eavesdroppers. They listened in when we were talking about having this reunion a month ago. Jason and I were talking and one of us said 'Ranger reunion'. The unfortunate part is my child put two and two together very quickly and straight up asked us if we had been Power Rangers. So as long as he kept the secret we told him about them. And his big mouth told Adam's son, and then the girls. So until further notice these four are grounded. And WILL keep their mouths shut. Now no one will believe the twins since they are so young, but the boys... well."

Leonard Park looked at his father and Billy with a crestfallen look, he told his dad. "I won't tell any one else dad."

Adam pointed at his son and said sternly. "You had better not, if I find out other wise there will be sever consequences. We all made a vow never to revel the identities of the Power Rangers. You and Jason had no business listening in."

Rocky told his old friend. "He ain't gonna say nothin are ya? Lighten up Adam, Leonard isn't gonna say a word."

Adam looked over at Rocky and told him flatly. "You were there that day too Rocky, the three of us made a vow, and I will be damned if it gets out."

Tanya rolled her eyes and said. "Rocky's right Adam, back off. It will be alright. Besides what is Zordon going to do? Take our powers away?"

Adam sat back in his seat in defeat, he lost that argument and he knew it. Jason rolled his eyes and told Kim. "I am not sure who the bigger kid is at this table? The 8 year old or the adult?"

Every one chuckled at that as they continued to talk about the old days. Jason Joel came up to them again and asked his dad.

"Dad, can we go visit mom now? You promised we would."

Billy looked at his watch and saw it was now early evening, he looked around at his friends and said. "What do you think guys? Want to join us?"

No one said no as every one got into cars and trucks. Driving to the grave yard didn't take long, it had rained the night before so the ground was soggy. Adam held one of his daughters while Tommy carried the other little girl. No need in them getting muddy. A big wreath was hanging over the head stone that had bright yellow flowers on it. Little Dana said to every one from Tommy's arms.

"That lots of yellow." The little four year old pointed to all the yellow flowers that were around the grave site. Billy smiled to her and said.

"Yes Dana, that is a lot of yellow, but that was Trini's favorite color."

Every one stood around the grave and just stood silently and enjoyed each others company. The weather had cooled off and clouds rolled in; after several moments Billy said.

"You know what, I come out here every year to put flowers on her grave. This is the first time I have had company."

Jason playfully swatted his friend in the back of the head. "Hey!"

"OK OK, Jason comes too! Jeez Jase don't take my head off!"

The others chuckled at that, Skull walked up to the group, Billy saw tears in the man's eyes

"You OK?"

Skull nodded and said. "The last time I came out here... was on the one year anniversary of her being gone. I still can't believe it. When I am behind the bar back at the Youth Center, I half expect to see her walk in."

Jason Joel looked up at his father. "Dad, she loved the Youth Center didn't she?"

Billy put a hand on his shoulder and said softly. "Yes she did, thanks guys for this meeting. It meant a lot. Coming back here and talking about the old memories makes me feel that she isn't really gone. She was a gifted person with so much love in her heart and soul. I was proud to call her my friend as a child, a team mate as a Ranger, and a wonderful fiancee."

As the group said their good-byes a lone figure stood near the trees watching them smiling proudly, she noticed how the two little girls kept looking in her direction. But no one else could see her. She knew that her son was going to grow up to be a fine young man with the aid of their friends. Trini Kwan continued to watch over her friends and family as the years rolled by...

* * *

 **A/N:** So what did every one think? It took me a while to research episodes that were mentioned in this story. In Loving Memory of Thuy Trang. May her memory last forever. Please Review.


End file.
